The Prisoners of Azkaban
by Blazeflower
Summary: What if two prisoners escaped in Harry's year? This is a tale of two falsely accused people causing havoc all around Harry's 3'rd year.


"I'm innocent, I tell you!" A blonde haired girl shouted. Fighting and screaming she tried to disable the two aurors.

"Tell it to the judge," a bald auror growled, wondering why _he _got stuck with a bratty child. Even Bellatrix had to be more polite, less violent, more silent, and to not curse as much.

"I did tell that-" at here she uttered a word that made Kingsley wonder how an eight year old learned it. A silence stretched out before she started muttering threats to the wizarding world in general, and what she would do to them if she ever got out. Kingsley hoped that for his sake and the world's that the little demon _never _escaped.

He looked out of the corner of his eyes, to see his partner, smirking at him. Nymphadora was her name, though she responded better and less violently to her surname Tonks. Looking down at the little hellion, he wondered why he was getting verbally abused, and not his metamorphagous partner.

"Bastard!" She shouted into his face before giving a highly detailed description that he really did not need to picture, not to mention impossible. Once she finished she stomped on his toes before punching him in the eye. Kingsley bit his tongue, trying to silent the scream that he so desperately wanted to let out.

Tonks couldn't hold it any longer, she started laughing hysterically, Kingsley turned and gave her the evil eye, but Tonks just changed the skin around her eye to match her partner's and started doing a mocking imitation of Kingsley limping .

They continued walking, until they were outside a cell next to the infamous Sirus Black. Kingsley almost started to jump and down with glee. They were finally at the devil's cell. Though he wonder why the beast was with the high security prisoners, but he shoved it to the back of his mind. Getting the keys from the belt he slid it into the lock, and opened the barred door. Kingsley shoved the horrid little imp in the cell, and with the speed of lightning, closed the door and locked it. Now he just wished that he could forget ever meeting the monster. That, and his black eye would heal

Sham's Point of View

The wizarding world are idiots. Why? Well, it all started out when 13 muggles got murdered.

"_Let the accused stand," a voice rang out through the Wizengamot. Fudge banged his gavel on the table._

"_I would stand if I wasn't chained to the chair," a sarcastic voice broke through the crowd. In unison the Wizengamot turned to see a eight year old with dirty blonde hair and violet eyes. Despite the chains her feat were resting on the table and her hands supporting the back of her head. _

_Puffing up his chest in indignation_, _Fudge continued "your name is Sham Meissa Diadem?" he asked, trying to control his anger that someone would dare address the minister that way._

"_I prefer to be acknowledged by my spirit name 'screw you,'" The tiny girl demanded. Already a smirk was accompanied on her pixyish face with one raised eyebrow. _

_Arthur and Amelia Bone, now had their heads bowed as they tried to hide the laughter that shone in their eyes. Lucius Malfoy eyes were narrowed trying his hardest, not to show his amusement of what she said._

_Dumbledore, with his eye a'twinklin, stood up, and in a voice the dripped with authority yet kindness, he asked "what are you pleading?"_

"_Not guilty, I have an alibi and his name is Larry!" At that her eyes darted around the room in reminiscent to Mad-eye. Before it was ruined when a wolfish grin had now formed on her face. It also didn't help that she was shaking with silent laughter._

_As she finished her sentence, Arthur was suddenly attacked by a coughing fit, that sounded suspiciously like laughter. Albus popped a lemon drop, oh, how he would never survive this boring old meeting without his lemony goodness._

"_Hmm, and how could we get in contact with this err… Larry?" A stern women asked whose lips were pinched together in a straight line. She was the headmaster's less fun and more strict counterpart. If anything, she was the most sane person to have ever taught at Hogwarts._

"_You can't contact him because he's a pink thestral!" The girl said excitedly, her eyes lit up with childish glee. Than the façade broke, as she snorted._

"_Hem, hem," a cough came from everyone's least favorite toad (for those of you who don't know, Umbridge!) "Miss Diadem, I will not have you disgrace the court with your foolish answers!" Umbridge said in her trademark high and girlish voice._

_Sham shifted in her seat before asking, "how is it my fault for disgracing the court, before I was even born?" Her eyes shining with curiosity. It took a while for Fudge to get, due to his limited brain cells, but when he did, he started spluttering in anger._

_Amelia deciding that the chaos was getting out of hand, stood up, before releasing her magical aura. Few things are known about the habitat called the courtroom, but to silence somebody the judge would release her magic, and it was affective as a wailing foghorn. Once the chattering had subsided, Amelia sat down and banged her gavel, "I __will __have order!"_

"_Yes, Miss Bones," most of the Wizengamot droned tonelessly, as a few made a face like a child being scolded. Sham had to keep from snickering, where were the esteemed Wizengamot now? She pitied the child that Bones would raise._

"_Now I call witnesses that stand against the accused," Amelia called out, as two men entered the room, one was a ferrety, middle-aged man, whose beady eyes darted everywhere. The other was a slightly taller man, who had a greedy, calculating look underneath his cold eyes._

'_Oh shit, those were the guys that she set on fire, she was screwed.' At the end of the thought she was now shifting in her seat and every few minutes her eyes would dart to the door. _

_Fudge now had to restrain himself from laughing, she must have started acting like a __normal __accused because he was such a good minister. Albus who was scanning through the thoughts out of boredom, heard this and started to chuckle to himself. A fair few edged away from the obviously insane headmaster. Oh well, it was their fault for sitting with him in the first place._

_Sham had to blink herself out of her stupor. If she was going to Azkaban than she wasn't going down without a few smartarsed comments. She closed her eyes as a plan willed to her mind, with a perfectly organized list of sarcastic and inappropriate comments. She was going to make that incompetent minister cry._

_The roden- I mean witness, stepped forward, the briefcase swinging jauntily by his side. His partner, the demon incarnat- I mean other witness, stared at his partner with cool eyes. In fact Lucius Malfoy looked saint like compared to him. This foul breed is one of the most nastiest species in the world, their common name is: The Lawyer._

"_The evidence points to her, a wand was found by her side-" Here he was interrupted._

"_I would never do something __naughty __like that." Sham's eyes were widened with fake and childlike innocence. Few people grasped the innuendo, and their faces turned red from holding their laughter in._

"_As I was saying before I was __so__ rudely interrupted," here he paused as if I was going to say something. As if! "Priori Incantatem was cast and it showed that the last curse cast was Avada Kedavera, I believe this is all the evidence to send the accused to Azkaban."_

_Sham instantly flung back a retort, "I knew we get along, you're already trying send me on an all expenses paid trip!" _

_Instantly Fudge puffed up "That is it, we have the evidence, to send her away!" Umbridge, toad that she is, instantly started nodding her head, looking like an ugly bobble head._

_Here Amelia Bones let out her aura again. "Cornelius, this is MY trial, and I would like for you to just wait until I am finished!" She all but snarled._

_His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge. "Yes, Miss Bones," he said, the tone similar to a whining child. Strange, really._

_Amelia turned to face the child, her face instantly softening, why her niece, Susan, was her age, and even though she knew she shouldn't let something like that affect her. It did, who could believe that a child could, no would, cause this destruction? _

"_Let the accused have a chance to defend herself against these verbal attacks!" Amelia shouted, her voice taking a motherly and protective tone. Most of the Wizengamot noticed but didn't mention anything, due to fear of getting yelled at. Amelia turned to Sham her gaze over protective and motherly._

_Here Sham shifted in her seat slightly, her eyes taking an unusually serious glint. "The wand was founnd next to me, yet wouldn't one of the trace's have picked it up? Another thing, it's seriously advanced magic, not to mention you have to have intense hatred to produce an even halfway decent Avera Kedavera. And anyone can plant a wand on someone, and imitate a magical core."_

_Most people were shocked by the insight and common sense from a person living in the wizarding world- I mean an eight year old. Before they thought of what would happen if the public got a hold of this. They would riot with pitchforks! No, it was far easier if the scapegoat went to Azkaban. For surely the brat would not escape, and prove that the imprisonment was mere lies._

_So with a heavy heart the Wizengamot sentenced the pure, innocent child to a living hell._

Sham's Point of View

The hopelessness settled into me, every time my mother used the Cruciatus curse on me for doing something unpureblood. Or dad when he said I'd never amount to anything. Or when I was sentenced, bringing to me a sense of anger, self pity, and worst of all, the soul wrenching agony.

I look around my 'room' for the rest of my life, and see a bed that was nailed to the floor, a few spidery cracks running up the wall, and a dagger like rock. The floors were a soulless gray that was dotted with dark crimson splotches that looked like blood. The wall were inky black, that was later confirmed as sponge like, yet unyielding. She had no way of knowing if it was dark or light out, she could barely see in front of her, and she was tired. Curling up into a ball on the bed, she wondered what would happen now?

There once was a youngster named StuWho simply refused to reviewHis computer broke downAnd the next day he drownedSo let that be a lesson to you


End file.
